Have been developing until today, the network Instant Messenger (IM) has been accepted by most of network users and become an indispensable software tool of users. When using the IM, users pay much attention to time spent on the start-up of the IM. Only the IM which can quickly starts up may bring comfortable usage experience to the users. Thus, start-up performance has been continuously optimized by a lot of IM operators to meet higher usage requirements for the IM put forward by the users.
An IM includes multiple functional modules. Each functional module is used for executing multiple tasks. At present, during the start-up procedure, the IM uniformly dispatches task functions of each functional module. Thus, the dispatch is very difficult, and start-up delay of the IM is relatively long.